Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication technique.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been increasing cases where wireless communication functions are provided in electronic devices such as a digital camera, a printer, a mobile phone, and a smartphone, and these devices are connected to a wireless network for use.
To connect an electronic device to a wireless network, it is necessary to set various communication parameters such as an encryption method, an encryption key, an authentication method, and an authentication key. As a technique for facilitating the setting of these communication parameters, there is a technique in which a mobile terminal reads a Quick Response (QR) code (registered trademark; the rest is omitted) indicating a communication parameter and displayed on an electronic device and sets the read communication parameter in an access point (the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623).
As discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-60623, a communication parameter is set triggered by the capturing of a QR code, thereby enabling reduction of a cumbersome input operation by a user. However, for example, a two-dimensional barcode such as a QR code, which can encode much information, may also include various pieces information other than information for use in setting a communication parameter. If a mobile terminal erroneously sets a communication parameter based on such information other than information to be used in setting a communication parameter, a failure may occur in a behavior of a device, and wireless communication may not be correctly performed.